True love is priceless
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Finally, a EddyxAlice oneshot. Read Living in peach creek to know what has been going on. Do not read if you are a Jimmy fan


This is a story dedicated for my friend Addie Marie Jones, who just recently experienced a lot of sadness and almost lost two very important people. *strikes a dramatic pose* ON WITH THE SHOW! Do not read if you love Jimmy.

* * *

Eddy woke up that morning only to find Ed breathing his disgusting breath on his face. He felt like he was gonna puke from the smell. Eddy kicked Ed off him and ran to the bathroom. After five minutes of barfing and gagging, Eddy came out of the bathroom wearing his normal clothes. He punched Ed straight into the disco ball. "Thats for making me throw up at eight in the morning! Now why the hell are you here?" He shouted.

The door slammed open to reveal Alice. "Eddy! You should probably come out here and see this. It's totally awesome!" eddy ran outside with Alice and Ed following.

"What is it?" He asked as he came to the front of the house. His jaw hit the floor and speechlessness overcame him. Alice snickered.

"I know right. I couldn't believe it either."

"Woah..." Ed dragged his butt on the dirt as the two were watching with amazement. Right there, in the middle of the cul-de-sac, was Jimmy smoking while wearing some bad ass clothes. A leather jacket, leather pants, black snglasses, and combat boots. His bleach blonde hair was now sticking out in all directions. The only way to tell that it was really him were the braces. "I think all that perfume had finally gone to his head..." Alice nodded her agreement.

"To think such an innocent kid would turn that far. Next thing you know he'll be hitting on Johnny and abusing Sarah." Just as she said that Jimmy smacked Sarah on the butt. Sarah slapped Jimmy across the face and ran into her house crying. Jimmy dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his foot. He waved to Alice and Eddy.

"Hey you!" Alice pointed to herself, motioning if he was talking to her. "Yeah, you! Wanna feel pretty tonight?" Alice's and Eddy's eyes widened. Clenching his fists, Eddy stode up to the cocky new Jimmy and punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Eddy yelled. Jimmy stood up straight and his fist also clenched.

"Oh god how long I've wanted to do this..." Jimmy growled out with a smile. He punched Eddy across the face, but since Jimmy wasn't all that well muscled, it didn't even make Eddy flinch. Eddy grabbed Jimmy by the neck and brought him close.

"If you _**EVER **_sexually abuse her again, I will make your life _**A LIVING HELL. GOT IT?" **_Eddy growled out. Jimmy nodded and sank to the floor when Eddy let the kid go. The punk ran off to his house, whimpering and crying. Seems he got his senses back. Alice strode behind Eddy and thwapped him on the back of the head. She turned her face away with a stern look on her face.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" He then noted her blushing face.

"C-Cause! You didn't have to scare the guy into nearly pissing himself." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"ALICE! GET HOME HERE NOW!" She heard her guardian call from the house.

"Looks like your dads calling you." Eddy said, looking past her to see her dad, waving his arms back and forth.

"He's not my dad Eddy, he's too nice to be my real dad." Alice said. Eddy raised his eyebrows.

"Too nice? How could someone be too-"

"Let's just drop the subject, kay Eddy? I gotta go, thanks for protecting me." She said then sealed the conversation with a kiss on his forehead. Eddy flushed a noticible shade of red and her cheeks flushed pinker than before. She walked away from Eddy, feeling his gaze on her back as she walked. The walk broke into a run to the house. She ran inside and slammed the door shut. Letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"So... did Jimmy get to you too?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah. He asked if I wanted to feel pretty."

"Ouch. He tried to touch my chest."

"What'd you do?"

"Roundhouse kick solves every sexual harrassment problem. So what about you? Did Eddy get involved in any way?" Alyssa waggled her eyebrows. Somehow, Alice knew she saw that moment when Eddy got overprotective.

"Sort of..." She said, scratching the back of her head. "What about Alex?"

"Isn't here yet-" **BAM! **The door slammed open. "She's home." Alex stomped inside with flames in her eyes.

"Kevin was picking on Ed again, GAWD I HATE HIM!"

"Calm down Alex, hate is a very strong word." Alice tsked with a wag of her finger.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Alex! Stop that infernal yelling! This family meeting is going to start now!" Yelled their so called guardian who is never there. "Since I have a flight to Argentina that I have to catch, I am going ot make this quick. You three are no longer allowed to play with those Eds. That Eddy person is the worst though. He is selfish, rude, obnoxious, and disrespectful. Just yesterday when I came home they have no respect for private property and scratched my car-" Alice stood up and so did Alyssa and Alex. They all had furious looks on their faces.

"You don't even KNOW those guys!" Alice argued.

"How could you say that? You're never here to even know anything about them!" Alyssa yelled. He lifted his finger for quiet.

"Yeah! And how do you even know it was THEM who scratched the car?" Alex asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because that nice boy with the red baseball cap told me." Alex nearly broke a chunk off the table.

"_**KEVIN..." **_She hissed,

"You are never here and now you take away one of our only happiness in life?" Alice was screaming. Alyssa saw the Eds peeking in through the window. "Its like you don't even love us anymore! What kind of father are you?" He didn't answer, he just left with his suitcase in tow.

"We will no longer discuss this young lady. Now go to your room, you are grounded." He said before leaving. Alice ran into her room crying. Alyssa sighed and Alex was now devising a plan to kill KEvin.

"**_One quick stab in the heart won't be satisfying enough... neither will guns... maybe tying him up then slicing his stomach open and then his head? Yes..." _**She smile evilly. Alyssa started to get creeped out by her malicious behavior and wallked out of the kitchen. She opened the living room window to find the boys underneath it.

"So how much did you guys hear?"

"Enough to know that your father-" Alyssa glared at Double D and he swallowed hard. "Er- I mean guardian, doesn;t approve of us being around you girls. Which is rather odd because-"

"That shovel chin is going to PAY! Wait til I get my hands on him.." Eddy was imagining fine methods of revenge.

"Join the club, Alex is going full out serial killer in the kitchen."

"So I guess this means we can't see each other anymore..."

"Yeah..." Ed sniffled and then cried buckets.

"But I don't wanna say goodbye! I wanna play with Alex and have more scams with you guys! Who is gonna butter my toes, or dump gravy down my jacket?" He cried out. Eddy left the bushes, remembering the small kiss Alice planted on his forehead before going. The seed of a great plan rested itself inhis head. _I'm going insane. I just know it. _

That night

Alice was still in her room, eyes now red as she sat on her twin sized bed with thick brown and green covers. She flipped through the book she was reading, but didn't really find any interest in it. "Ma, why does fate always have to be so cruel?" She asked herself. Not expecting an answer, she nodded off. The exhaustion overcoming her features.

...

...

...tap..

...

...tap tap...

...tap tap...

..tap...

Alice opened her eyes and walked to the window. She saw Eddy ready to throw a whole rock at her window rather than a pebble again. She opened it just as he leaned his arm back. "What are you doing?" She hissed into the dark. He looked up at her, mezmerized for a second. The light in her room gave Alice a soft glow around her, like an angel stepping from the heavens. Eddy shook his head from the thoughts. _Since when was I all msuhy and corny sounding like that? _He asked himself.

"Uh, I thought that maybe we could go egg shovel chins windows, tepee it a bit, do some stuff you know?" Alice raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Alright alright, just let me get the eggs and toilet paper and I'll be right down." He looked around him to see he hadn't even brought toilet paper or eggs. His face burned with embarrassment. _Glad its dark out. _

Alice came diwb from the window with a baggie full of the nessecities. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go." Eddy led the way to Kevins. Alice looked overhead to see the stars twinkling rather brightly tonight. "Alice? Hey, Alice, we're here." She looked away frmo the stars to see Eddy tapping his foot impatiently.

"You want the eggs or toilet paper?" Alice held out the bag. He fished out the toilet paper and a handful of eggs.

"Both, I wanna see if I can get an egg inside his room." He grinnned from ear to ear with malicious intent on annoying Kevin. "With any luck I'll break a window." The black haired girl tossed a toilet paper roll with a chuckle.

15 minutes later

"I hope it takes a long time before they can get the eggs off the window." Alice said as she and Eddy walked in the woods. They were escaping after KEvin woke up due to Eddy breaking his window with a really fast egg.

"WHERE ARE THEY? YOU LITTLE PRICKS!" They heard Kevin yell.

"Run!" Eddy grabbed Alice's hand and they ran for it, the tall grass and bushes scratched their arms and legs. It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the woods, a large hill overlooking more forest. They panted and sat down on the grassy hill.

"Do you think that he'll find us here?" Alice asked, looking behind them for any sign of him.

"Doubt it, we ran pretty far. He must have given up by now." He then laid down on the grass. Alice looked at the stars, they were still twinkling and seemed to be dancing in the air. "Do you think I'm a bad guy?" That question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm like how your uh... family tells you I'm like?" Alice was silent for a moment. She looked back to the stars as if they would give her an answer.

"I..."

"I?"

"I don't think that you're a bad guy MOST of the time. But then again you do get on my nerves a lot." Eddy smirked at that. She could sense his amusement through the dark. "But I really like you. And don't worry, I'm selfish and greedy too." They both laughed.

"Isn't this just peachy? Two con artists flirting on a hill." They looked behind to see Kevin coming out of the bushes. "You two are going to clean that shit you put on my house or else I'm going to beat the living crap out of you!" He grabbed Alice by the wrist. "And if you think I care if you're a girl, you are sadly mistaken." He readied his fist when Eddy yanked Alice away from him.

"You have no right to touch her!" He snarled. Kevin laughed. Alice stood in front of Eddy and clenched her fists. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing you should be worried about." She said, winking at Eddy. His eyebrows raised a bit and his lips parted like he was about to say something, but then closed them. "So, why don't you show me what you've got? Or are you a big fat coward?" Alice mocked. She gave him a middle finger and stuck out her tongue. Also going cross-eyed slightly.

"You are DEAD!" Kevin charged at the black haired girl. His face was a full blown red. With no effort at all, she stepped to the side but left her foot in his path, tripping him and making him fall down the hill in a tumbling motion. He landed square in a tree and fell unconcious, stars dancing around his head.

Eddy burst into laughter seeing Kevin's out cold and angry expression. Alice just looked down on him with cold eyes, she knew that there was some truth in what the jock had said. She loved to take money, she could admit that. Eddy stopped laughing when he realised that he was the only one who found humor in the situation.

"You know, I just noticed something." Alice said out of the blue.

"What?"

"You're getting taller. I specifically remember you were about to here when we met." She showed a height to about her chest. "And now you're just past my shoulders."

"Really?" Eddy measured himself and saw that it was true. "Wow, if I keep growing like this... I might get taller than Ed! YES! I WON'T BE CALLED SHORTY ANYMORE!" Eddy yelled in victory over the horizon just as a splash of pink came over the trees. Seems that dawn was coming. "Don't I get a congrats or a present?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm finally getting taller! I deserve a celebration of some kind!"

"Geez you're so conceited. Its amazing that you aren't as tyrannical or overbearing as your brother."

"... what? Have you been talking to Double D too much?"

"No, its called listening during English class stupid." Eddy gave her a scowl. "Fine, you want a present? Close your eyes." Eddy shut them but tried to peek as she rifled through her jean pockets. "No peeking or I will shove you down the hill." He shut them tightly.

Alice pulled out a small vial and undid the top. He could hear something unscrew itself and he braced himself for what she was planning. "Can I open them no-" He felt something warm and soft press against his mouth. Opening his eyes, all he could see were a pair of blue ones staring right back at him with a pink blush. Alice pulled back after five seconds and put away the lip gloss container. Eddy tasted his mouth to only have strawberry overcome his tastebuds.

"Happy now?" Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him back through the large forest to the cul-de-sac. When Alice arrived at her house after dropping Eddy off with Ed, Alyssa and Alex confronted her with many questions. Eddy and Alice didn't say another word that night but their facial expressions told everything.


End file.
